El sake, la noche y un familiar zorro
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Historia hecha en conjunto con una amiga. Segundo LEMON de TOMOE X NANAMI. La historia gira alrededor de Tomoe, que borracho por el sake aparece una noche en la habitación de la Diosa de la Tierra. ¿Por que Tomoe estaba tan borracho? ¿Que pasara entre ellos? NO APTO PARA MENORES *OO*


**Nueva historia de Kamisama Hajimemashita. Es un fic lemon asi que no tienes suficiente edad para leerlo no lo hagas. Hay varias escenas picantonas que mi amiga no quiso borrar xDD **

**Esta historia esta dedicada a mi mejor amiga que fue la que me dio la idea y me ayudo en la reconstrucción de la historia. Asi que, Makita, esta historia va dedicada a ti.**

**Disfrutad la historia y dejar comentarios y opiniones.**

**Gracias =DD**

* * *

**EL SAKE, LA NOCHE Y UN FAMILIAR ZORRO**

**Nanami se encontraba profundamente dormida después de otro día nefasto como Diosa de la Tierra del templo Mikage. Había pasado de todo, un nuevo Dios había venido a pedir ayuda y Tomoe había sido de nuevo grosero con ella ocasionando una nueva pelea entre ambos, Mizuki había emborrachado al dios invitado ocasionando más enfado por parte del familiar zorro y después de que Mizuki se hubiera ofrecido a llevar al dios a su templo; Tomoe se había ido al mundo de los demonios al área roja, otra vez, dejando a la pobre Nanami sola en el templo.**

**Después de haberse hecho la cena y de ver aburrida uno de esos programas del corazón en la tele, decidió que ninguno de sus dos familiares iba a regresar pronto por lo que se metió en su cuarto para intentar dormir.**

**A las 4 de la madrugada la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió lentamente con un chirrido y unos pasos algo torpes se fueron acercando a donde la joven dormitaba sin enterarse de su presencia. **

**Nanami dio un grito cuando una mano fría rozo su cuello y a una velocidad sobrehumana se arrastro fuera del futón.**

**-¿Q-q-que haces aquí?-Tartamudeo cuando recupero el aliento-Tomoe-Dijo observando la figura a oscuras del familiar y sus mejillas enrojecieron al observar que llevaba las solapas de su kimono azul abiertas dejando una deliciosa vista de su bien esculpido pecho.**

**Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver que se movía hacia ella, acorralándola contra el biombo de flores y quedando a escasos milímetros de su rostro.  
Con la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana pudo observar que el rostro de Tomoe estaba más sonrojado de lo habitual y cuando su aliento le rozo la nariz le llego un conocido olor.**

**Sake. Demasiado.**

**¿Tomoe estaba bebido?**

**Le sujeto de los hombros por acto reflejo e intento no pensar que estaba rozando su suave y cliente piel. Los azulados ojos de su familiar se encontraron con los suyos, demasiado profundos, como si no tuvieran fondo (No era la primera vez que Nanami sentía aquella sensación cuando los ojos de su familiar la miraban) y lentamente se estaba acercando a su rostro. Nanami tembló. ¿Acaso pensaba…?**

**Su pregunta fue bruscamente interrumpida por los labios de Tomoe, quien la beso dulcemente; nada que ver con los besos que le había dado para sellar el pacto Maestro-Familiar, Nanami dio un jadeo cuando las manos de su familiar la abrazaron y sus labios se abrieron paso entre los suyos para comenzar una exploración más exhaustiva de su boca.**

**-T-Tomoe-Consiguió decir cuando el familiar abandono su boca para recorrer su cuello con los labios arrancando más suspiros por parte de la joven diosa.**

**-Como me duele la cabeza…-Gimió adolorido el familiar zorro Tomoe llevándose una mano a la cabeza sintiendo dolorosas punzadas atacando su cabeza. Lentamente se levanto, sentándose lentamente y cerrando los ojos intentando calmarse.  
Inmediatamente sintió frio, como si una corriente lo hubiera tomado por diana y abriendo de nuevo los ojos observo que estaba...desnudo y en cuanto levanto el cobertor que le cubría de cintura para abajo pudo comprobar que el resto de su anatomía también se encontraba de la misma manera.**

**-Mmmm…-Un gemido procedente de su lado izquierdo le hizo voltearse. Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca se habían abierto; justo a su lado se encontraba su maestra, Nanami, recostada de perfil y por la porción de piel desnuda que podía ver juraría que estaba en la misma situación que él.**

**Intentando que se formaran ideas claras en su dolorida cabeza procedió a intentar recordar que había pasado ayer y como había acabado desnudo en la cama de su maestra, que, por otra parte también se encontraba desnuda.**

**Ayer discutimos y me fui al distrito rojo del inframundo-Recordó Tomoe mientras se rascaba la nuca, pensativo, había sido recibido como siempre por las chicas y rápidamente le habían servido un nuevo sake que acababan de recibir y ante su buen sabor había repetido unas 30 veces aquel apetecible licor. ¡Claro! Había bebido demasiado y al parecer, había hecho algo, que sin duda no debía haber hecho.**

**Otro gemido lo hizo voltear la mirada hacia su maestra, quien en sueños se había estirado, arrastrando con sus pies el cobertor hasta los tobillos dejando a la vista de un sonrojado Tomoe su cuerpo desnudo.**

**-Nanami…-Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente su rostro dormido, su boca estaba levemente abierta, su larga cabellera caía desparramada una parte por la almohada y dos pequeños mechones caían desde sus blancos hombros hasta el comienzo de sus senos, los cuales no eran tan pequeños como él pensaba. Eran dos pequeñas montañas que entrarían perfectamente entre sus manos, dos carnosos pezones coronaban sus dos montículos y por un momento Tomoe quiso acercar su boca para saborearlos. **

**¿En qué estoy pensando?-Se dijo el familiar y sin quererlo siguió observando el cuerpo de su maestra.**

**Siguió bajando la mirada por su vientre plano y liso hasta que se encontró de lleno con su entrepierna, aquel lugar sagrado de las mujeres y sonrojado aparto la mirada.**

**Sin embargo sus manos parecieron moverse con voluntad propia y uno de sus dedos rozo su pecho derecho, dando pequeños círculos por su pezón, notándolo suave al tacto.**

**Hipnotizado por la suavidad de su piel continúo el masaje un par de veces más bajando después por su barriga y poco después encontrándose con los rizos oscuros de su lugar privado.**

**Nanami dio un gemido, sin despertarse, y eso animo a Tomoe a seguir con su exploración. Apoyándose en su hombro se acerco más a ella, colando su mano por sus muslos y rozando su entrada, notándola de nuevo suave, como el resto de su cuerpo y muy húmeda, dispuesta a recibirlo. **

**Empezó a mover dos de sus dedos lentamente, expandiéndolos en su interior y sacándolos y volviéndolos a introducir a un ritmo lento, abrasador, ocasionado que los gemidos de Nanami se volvieran más rápidos y más altos, haciendo mella en Tomoe, quien sentía como el cuerpo se le calentaba a medida que movía sus dedos a mayor velocidad. Con su otra mano pellizco uno de sus pezones, aumentando el placer de ambos. **

**Nanami abrió los ojos, invadida por un placer intenso que se extendía desde sus pies a la columna vertebral y sintió como unos poderosos y dulces labios cubrían los suyos.  
Tomoe beso a Nanami intensamente, colocándose sobre ella, sin detener sus manos o lo que estaba haciendo. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, haciéndola suspirar e introdujo su lengua en su boca, encontrándose con la de ella y empezando una danza sin fin, luchando por ver quien se rozaba más contra el otro.**

**Nanami colapsó, arqueándose contra Tomoe, llegando al orgasmo gracias a los habilidosos dedos del familiar.  
Este se llevo aquellos dos dedos a los labios, ante la mirada asombrada y sonrojada de su maestra, lamiéndolos de una manera demasiado sensual.**

**Despacio, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño, Tomoe fue introduciéndose en el cálido interior de su maestra, entrando sin dificultad y sintiendo como sus calientes paredes le rodeaban, de la misma manera que Nanami siempre le había recibido.**

**-Tomoe~ -Gimió, arqueándose contra su familiar, dándole mayor acceso a sus senos. Tomoe la rodeó con los brazos, sentándola en sus caderas, sin dejar de moverse en su interior y abriendo los labios, rodeó uno de aquellos sonrosados pezones y le dio suaves mordiscos, tirando de él, arrancando mayores gemidos a su maestra.**

**Los gemidos de Nanami se volvieron más altos, agradando a los sensibles oídos de Tomoe, que incremento el movimiento de sus caderas. Empezó a gemir él también. **

**-Nanami…-Gimió el familiar zorro enterrando la cabeza entre los pechos de su maestra, esta rodeo sus caderas con las piernas, abrazando su espalda, clavándole las uñas.**

**Maravilloso.**

**Tomoe volvió a estirar a Nanami en el futón aumentando aun más sus acometidas, sintiendo como el suave cuerpo de la diosa de la tierra rebotaba contra el suyo.  
La sujeto, controlando sus movimientos y aumentando el ritmo hasta que Nanami grito retorciéndose entre sus brazos.  
Tomoe observo maravillado como su diosa llegaba al orgasmo, otra vez, y segundos después lo hacia él, quien, agotado se recostó sobre su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente.**

**Nanami lo abrazó, acariciándole la suave cabellera plateada, notando los suaves mechones entre sus dedos. Sus dedos acariciaron sus peludas orejas notando como se movían graciosamente ante su contacto.  
Se las acaricio de nuevo un par de veces.**

**Tomoe ronroneo suavemente, lamiendo su pecho con dulzura, subiendo el rostro para besarla con devoción.  
Nanami sonrió interiormente mientras le respondía a su beso de igual manera.**

**Se recostaron en el futón, mirándose intensamente durante unos instantes; Tomoe coló las manos entre el sedoso cabello de su maestra notando la suavidad de estos entre los dedos y acerco sus labios a su frente, dejando un suave beso.**

**Nanami enterró el rostro en su pecho cálido, dejándose llevar por el aroma de su familiar; más intenso en la parte superior del cuello, donde dejo su nariz reposar un par de segundos. Inhalo un par de veces, intentando grabar su olor para siempre.**

**Tomoe apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza, rodeándola con los brazos, apegándola lo más posible a él.**

**Bajo la luz de la luna, ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, después de haberse entregado mutuamente; con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
Familiar y maestro por fin habían podido demostrarse los profundos sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. **


End file.
